Le mythe de Narcisse
by Swato
Summary: Le mythe de Narcisse. Heero est surnommé ainsi parce qu'il passe le plus clair de son temps au bord de la rivière à regarder dans les profondeurs de l'eau. Mais y voit-il seulement son reflet ?


**Auteur : **Swato

**Genre** : One shot. Eeet Romance

**Pairing** : Heero & Duo

**Anime/manga** : Gundam Wing

**Disclaimer** : Ces personnages appartiennent à son auteur ... A mon plus grand désespoir vV

**Résumé** : Le mythe de Narcisse. Heero est surnommé ainsi parce qu'il passe le plus clair de son temps au bord de la rivière à regarder dans les profondeurs de l'eau. Mais y voit-il seulement son reflet ?

Note: Ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas publié. Voici, un One shot sans prétention, un petit mythe revisité à ma sauce ^^ J'espère que ça vous plaira !

µ

* * *

><p>µ<p>

Le soleil était bas dans le ciel et l'on sentait que la fin de soirée approchait. Les fermiers rentraient chez eux après une dure journée de labeur pour prendre un repos bien mérité. Ils iraient auprès de femme qui leur auraient préparé un succulent repas, ils iraient embrasser leurs enfants et puis se coucher pour finalement recommencer la même routine pour subvenir à leurs besoins.

Mais dans le soleil couchant, un seul homme ne rentrerait pas chez lui et ne retrouverait pas son foyer. Le jeune Heero était connu pour être d'humeur changeante et surtout pour être taciturne. Il avait repoussé bien des avances et plusieurs hommes et femmes se languissaient de lui et pleuraient de ne pas avoir son amour ou rien que son respect.

On trouvait souvent ce jeune homme près du ruisseau, mirant d'un regard lointain les eaux calmes et semblant rêver à de jours meilleurs. Heero était donc comme à son habitude assit près de l'étendue d'eau, il traçait des figures à la surface du ruisseau que seul lui semblait connaître. Mais personne ne savait vraiment à quoi il pensait. Il passait tellement de temps à contempler l'eau et son propre reflet, qu'on le surnomma Narcisse.

Une naïade nommée Ashan le regardait souvent, accoudée à un rocher. Elle se demandait ce qu'un humain pouvait bien faire de toute la journée, assis là, sans rien faire. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas la seule à observer ce si beau jeune homme. Les animaux semblaient également attirés par lui et son calme apparent et même les créatures magiques étaient curieuses de ce tableau si attractif. Une nymphe passait par là et observait leurs manèges à tous, se disant que cette histoire allait sûrement mal se terminer.

Heero semblait avoir été sculpté par la main des dieux eux-mêmes. Ses courts cheveux noirs et en bataille mettait en valeur la forme en amande de ses yeux dont la couleur cobalt avait attisé bien des sentiments amoureux. Son visage était parfaitement proportionné et si on l'observait bien, on pouvait apercevoir un petit sourire flotter sur ses lèvres alors qu'il regardait au loin.

Ashan connaissait la réputation de briseur de cœur de cet homme, mais malgré cela, elle tomba amoureuse de l'humain rien qu'en l'observant. Tout le monde savait la curiosité des naïades, mais les gens étaient également au courant que ces créatures ne s'amusaient qu'en noyant les gens, ils attiraient les personnes plus près des étendues d'eaux, puis les entraînaient vers le fond, les emportant dans une danse mortelle et macabre afin de leur ôter la vie.

Cependant, et malgré le temps que passait ce jeune homme assis à côté de l'eau, aucune naïades n'eut le courage ni la volonté de noyer un si beau jeune homme. Un jour, Ashan se décida à approcher Heero pour le connaître mieux et enfin lui révéler cet amour qu'elle lui portait.

_« Prince, il me semble que vous passez beaucoup de temps en ces lieux. Puis-je vous en demander la raison ?»_

Celui qu'on surnommait Narcisse posa son regard sur elle et lui fit un petit sourire qui donna l'espoir à Ashan d'être aimé en retour.

_« Un devin a prédit ma noyade en ces lieux si je regardais mon reflet. J'attends simplement que la mort veuille bien m'ouvrir ses bras. _

_- Pourquoi donc un si triste espoir ? Ne voudriez-vous pas vivre heureux, avec une personne à chérir et quelqu'un à combler ? _

_- La personne que j'aime le plus en ce monde nous a quittés, j'attends ma perte avec patience. »_

_µ  
><em>

La naïade le regarda longuement, se demandant comment annoncer son amour maintenant que Heero lui avait révélé son terrible espoir.

_« N'attendez pas plus longtemps et venez avec moi qui vous aime d'un amour tendre. Nous vivrons ensemble et je vous ferez oublier cette peine qui vous habite et qui vous ronge.» _

Heero eut l'air surpris de son aveu. Il posa une main sur le front de la naïade et secoua la tête en dénégation avec un petit sourire triste.

_« Je suis touché de vos sentiments, mais ne peut y répondre, ne prenez pas offense je vous trouve magnifique mais mon cœur ne pourra plus jamais aimer maintenant qu'il se meurt.» _

_µ  
><em>

Ashan sentit son cœur se briser en mille morceau, et tout le monde sait que l'amour est parfois mortel pour les créatures magiques et mystiques. Les jours suivants leurs conversations, la naïade se laissa dépérir en mirant de loin l'homme qu'elle aimait et après mains tourments, elle rendit son dernier souffle et mourut de chagrin.

La nymphe que nous citâmes plus haut, avait observé cet échange et touché par le sort d'Ashan, elle l'observa jusqu'à sa toute fin. Quand la naïade mourut, elle fut prise par un excès de colère et de chagrin pour sa soeur, et lança une malédiction sur le jeune homme.

Les yeux empli de larmes et de rage, elle se planta devant Heero qui la regarda avec étonnement, puisqu'il ignorait la mort de la naïade. La nymphe leva la main au-dessus de la tête du jeune homme et le toisa de haut en récitant sa malédiction dans la langue mythique des nymphes de l'Ondine.

_« Puisqu'un amour si pur a causé la perte de mon amie la naïade, tu connaîtras ce trépas à ton tour. Je prédis que tu tomberas sous le charme d'une créature qui ne te rendra pas ton amour et que cet amour causera ta perte. »_

La nymphe s'évanouit dans la nature, laissant le pauvre Narcisse avec une nouvelle prédiction sur ses maigres épaules. Le lendemain, alors que Heero s'agenouillait près de l'eau pour contempler la profondeur de la rivière, il y croisa un sourire. Sa première réaction fut de s'éloigner de l'étendue d'eau, puis, intrigué par un tel phénomène, il s'approcha à nouveau de la rivière.

Une créature au long cheveux bruns le regardait et lui faisait signe, des bulles s'échappaient de sa bouche qui lui souriait avec enthousiasme et ses yeux semblaient aussi profonds que les eaux de la rivière. Heero voulut toucher la surface de l'eau mais rencontra une résistance.

C'était comme si l'eau s'était figée pour se former en une épaisse couche de verre. Il posa sa main à plat sur le verre, surpris par le phénomène, il toqua et sursauta quand la créature toqua à son tour. Heero lui lança un regard noir, mais elle ne sembla pas effrayée, elle rigola et recommença son manège.

Heero resta longtemps à mirer ce qu'il identifia comme étant un jeune homme, une naïade certainement, vu qu'il pouvait respirer sous l'eau. L'homme aux longs cheveux bruns nagea un moment près de lui, le regardant d'un oeil curieux, puis il sembla se lasser de son activité et partit rejoindre les profondeurs de la rivière.

µ

* * *

><p>µ<p>

Heero revint le lendemain au bord de l'eau et fut surpris de voir que la naïade l'attendait. L'homme le regardait avec un sourire, il fit un signe de la main.

_«Bonjour humain. Je m'appelle Duo ! » _

Heero sursauta en entendant la voix dans sa tête et eut un mouvement de recul, il le regarda avec suspicion.

_«Tu sais parler dans l'esprit des gens ?» _

La naïades hocha vivement de la tête et lui fit un nouveau sourire. Les deux jeunes gens parlèrent beaucoup et au fil des jours, Heero en vint à s'attacher au jeune homme pour finir par réellement tomber amoureux de lui. Duo de son côté, aimait lui aussi cet humain qu'il avait appris à connaître. Il aurait voulu que la couche de verre qui les séparaient n'existent plus pour qu'ils puissent se retrouver.

_« J'aurais voulu pouvoir te connaître dans un autre monde. J'aurais voulu naître humain pour pouvoir vivre avec toi._

_- Nous savons tous les deux que c'est impossible. Mais si cela avait pu suffire, j'aurais voulu naître naïade pour pouvoir te rencontrer.»_

Heero posa sa main sur le verre et Duo de son côté fit la même chose en fermant les yeux, essayant de ressentir la chaleur de la peau de celui qu'il aimait.

La Déesse de la rivière eut pitié d'eux et alors que Heero se rendait au bord l'eau le jour suivant, elle fit disparaître le verre qui les séparaient. Ne se rendant pas compte que plus rien ne l'empêchait de toucher son amour, Heero essaya de briser le vitrage qui l'empêchait de rejoindre Duo et se jeta au milieu de la rivière, par désespoir.

Son corps plongea dans l'eau, et le destin voulut qu'il ne sache pas nager.

µ

* * *

><p>µ<p>

Duo chercha longtemps son amour le long de la berge, il commençait à croire que le jeune homme avait oublié leur rendez-vous ou bien qu'il avait un empêchement quand il entendit un bruit d'éclaboussure, il vit avec étonnement le corps de celui qui hantait ses pensées immergé comme lui sous les flots. Il nagea rapidement jusqu'à lui et le prit dans ses bras avec un sourire. Ce ne fut qu'en relâchant son étreinte qu'il remarqua que Heero n'allait pas bien. Il semblait heureux de le voir mais semblait suffoquer en même temps.

Les naïades n'étaient pas au courant que les humains ne respiraient pas sous l'eau, alors quand Heero ferma les yeux et posa la tête dans son cou, Duo pensa simplement qu'il s'était endormi.

La Déesse de la rivière, contemplant ce spectacle, se sentit horrifiée et se reprocha la situation. Et pour réparer son erreur, elle transforma le jeune Heero en naïade. Ce fut ainsi qu'Heero se réveilla dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait, ne comprenant pas par quel miracle il arrivait à respirer, mais ne voulant pas y songer plus longtemps, il prit Duo dans ses bras et le serra contre son coeur.

La nymphe qui avait jeté la malédiction sur Heero, ne sachant pas ce qui se passait sous la surface de l'eau, pensa que le jeune homme s'était noyé, et prise de remords, fit pousser des fleurs à l'endroit de sa disparition. On leurs donna le même surnom que Heero : les Narcisses.

Quant à Duo et Heero, ils se retrouvèrent enfin, et la Déesse de la rivière aurait pu vous raconter longuement les différentes péripéties qu'ils traversèrent, mais ceci, mes amis, est une autre histoire.

µ

* * *

><p>µ<p>

J'espere que ça vous a plu ^^ Moi j'y ai prit du plaisir


End file.
